1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to storing and hanging devices for lights. More particularly, the invention pertains to a storing and hanging extension device and method for using same for use with a continuous string of lights in the adornment of trees.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The adornment of trees with strings of electric lights is especially popular with those who celebrate Christmas where a decorated Christmas tree is desired, as well as for those seeking to provide a decorated tree for other festive events.
As decorative and aesthetically pleasing as these lights can be, storage, installation and removal of such lights is commonly viewed as both problematic and tedious. Once removed from their packages, the electric lights are highly prone to becoming tangled, which poses both storage and installation difficulties.
A common manner of tree decoration requires strings of lights to be continuously strung from the very top of the tree to the bottom, often in a spiral type configuration. Installing the lights on the upper boughs or branches of trees, such as evergreen trees is both time consuming and dangerous, as it typically requires the use of a ladder. The level of danger to an installer is further increased when having to decorate taller trees or in northern climates where such activity often occurs in winter where snow and ice may be covering the trees and ground and where the user has to repeatably climb a ladder in cold temperatures wearing bulking clothing, which both increases the likelihood of the installer falling from the ladder and the amount of time needed to hang the lights.
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the method and device of the present invention differs from those previously proposed and employs a number of novel features that solve the above mentioned problems and render it highly advantageous over the prior art.